Ginny Weasley The slytherian's prey
by SinisisterGinny
Summary: AU. Harry:popular gryffidoor boy. Ginny:lonely slytherian girl. Voldemort is dead. Harry's parents are alive and he's popular. he feels incomplete. Ginnys shunned by her family and fellow snakes. She feels like dying. better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley, the Slytherian's Prey

Prologue

The Weasley in Slytherian?

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter OR Ginny Weasley...though i think this idea is pretty originial:)**

**BETTER SUMMARY: **Ginny Weasley was sorted into slytherian. She feels like dying. Harry Potter has everything a boy could want. He feels incomplete. She hides from the world. He can't even hide from the press. They both wished to be left alone. Harry is Ron's best friend. Ginny is Ron's once sister. She hides in her room all the time. He hides at the burrow whenever he gets the chance. Then they meet. This is an AU about what Ginny and Harry would be like if she was a Slytherian, he was a gryffindoor, his parents were alive, and Voldemort actually STAYED DEAD the first time he died.

* * *

Harry Potter bounced up and down in his seat, unable to keep still for even a forth of a second. Both of his parents were watching their one and only child wait to get rid of them with a HUGE smile on his face. To be honest it stung alittle.

They knew he didn't mean it, because he had already warned him that he would probably forget they were there once he finally got to his desitination of Platform 9 ¾. It was because of that fact that he had already said goodbye to them a number of times.

All the Potter's kept quiet in the car, Harry on what awaited him at Hogwarts in his second year, James with NOT running into anything to big, fancy, or important on the street, and finally Lily. Lily Potter was watching her son so intently it scared her. He just looked so...so...so utterly happy.

His messy raven hair bounced along with him; his stunningly beautiful green eyes filled with stories he was waiting to tell his two best friends in the entire world. Then, there was the scare. The lightening scar that rested directly in the center of his forehead. He thought of it as nothing. It didn't matter to him, but for the rest of wizard kind it meant he was the savior. He-Who-Must-Nort-Be-Named was finally dead thanks to Harry and all the auror's were out making sure by killing ALL of his horaxruces (A/N: spelling please:). They're family would live in peace.

Sure her best friend, Severous Snape, was ignoring Harry, but atleast he didn't treat him like dirt. Sirius and Remous were all alive and Peter had finally given himself up and was locked somewhere in Askaban. The remaining maruader's didn't really care much, what frightened them more was Harry. He was amazingly powerful for just being 12 but every body knew he would be.

Lily sighed. The only person she really missed was her mom, who had died in her own place to protect Harry. She would never be more thankful of her mother or more angry. It should have been Lily, not her mother. It should have been James, not her father. But from the dreams of them she'd been gretting it calmed her. They kept telling her that if they were meant to die it would have happened. It was fate and Harry is all the better for it.  
"Well," said James pulling into a parking space, "we're here."

Harry was up out of the car almost instantly and began to wrestle his trunk out of the car. After some effort and help from both his mum and his dad, he got it out. Smiling he led the way to the platform with a smile. Finally they approached the barrier. Lily queezed James' hand and he squeezed back telling her it was alright. Instantly, she knew it was.

Harry slammed throught the barrier before Lily and James could count to three. He came to a stop and looked around. There wasn't a sign of Weasley red hair in sight. Four seconds had passed and Harry's parents collided with him.

"Sorry mum, dad. I didn't mean to I was just looking for my best mate. BLOODY HELL!" Harry cried.

"WATCH YOU LAUNGUE HARRY JAMES POTTER!" his mother shouted at him.

"Sorry mum. Anyway I have to be on the train now. Love you both," then he disapeared into the crowd as people pushed past so they wouldn't get a compartment that had been housed by a couple of seventh years. You never KNEW what they did in their.

Harry stuck his head out the window as the train started up and began to gain sped. "Oh and I promise I'll write atleast every 2 weeks never more! I LOVE YOU! BYE!"

"SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS!" they shouted back at him. Then, he disappeared into the crowd full of students.

Somehow, and its still a mistery, Harry managed to find the compartment that his two best friends were in. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione greeted him with a hug and Ron with a shout of, "OI! Harry don't scare me like that!" that had Harry and Hermione gasping for air as they laughed. Ron scowled.

Ron was long and lanky with a big nose, hands and feet. He had the signature Weasley red hair and the millions of freckles. His electric blue yes smiled.

Hermione look tired today but still pretty gorgeous. Her brown bussy hair was pulled into a ponytail so she could read. Her pretty brown eyes smiled warmly. He didn't by any means have feelings for her but they as close as brothers and sisters. After a quick hello, she picked up the Dailey Prophet that had been on her lap and began reading it once again.

Quickly, Harry put his stuff away and sat across from Ron by the window.

"So how was your summer?" Ron asked him.

"Same old thing really. Nothing exciting. Basically, Sirius was bugging me about how I needed a girlfriend and Lupin was pestering me to do better in school. Mum sided with Lupin and Dad sided with Sirius. I didn't hear the end of it all summer. Thanks for the birthday present by the way. How was your summer?" Harry asked Ron, the last part directed at him and Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said, "Glad you liked it Harry. I always figured you needed to be more organized. My family and I went to Paris again over the summer. It was beautiful and I even got a book about the effiel tower."

Ron snorted. "Looks like you two had a much more exciting time then I did. I had to put up with my sister's constant questions about 'the boy your friends with who has the pretty green eyes'. Looks like you outta luck mate, my sister seems to have a real thing for you. She basically spent all summer talking about you. I don't even think she knows your bloody Harry Potter."

"Nice to know someone can actually like me because I'm me instead of just because I'm 'that guy who beat Voldemort when he was a baby'. That nickname gets really old," Harry said.

"Oh yes Harry," said Hermione still reading her article, "I only like you because you're famous. It's not because you saved me from a troll or anything. No, that can't possibly be it."

Harry and Ron laughed, making Hermione smile in pride with herself.

Just then a small, panting, girl came quickly into their compartiment panting. She had long Weasley red hair (Harry assumed that this was the sister he's just heard about). Her brown eyes were wide, like a dear caught in headlights. She was breathing very heavily and looked like she was on the brink of passing out.

Turning to Ron she panted, "Slytherians....they.....know....Weasley...."

She began to wipe off blood that was coming out of her lip.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled, "Did they give you a bloody lip?"

She shook her head. "No, I just sorta ran into a door on my way here. Someone was coming out and I was running because I had just socked Malfoy in the face after he insulted Hermione. I wasn't looking in front of me, I was more worried about the two goonies chasing after me, and I smashed into it. I don't know how it hurt my lip but it did."

She looked out the door. "Okay, good, I think their gone.

"So, that's where you've been," Hermione stated. The girl nodded.

She took the seat next to Ron, who looked ready to kill somebody, "I'm gonna kill him for insulting Hermione and laying a finger on my baby sister."

"RON!" the girl screamed, "I am NOT a baby! I am eleven years old and I can handle myself prefectly well." There was a sort of fire burning behind her eyes. Ron glared at her.

Harry chose this time to speak up, "Well since I take it your Ron's sister and you've already met Hermione I think I should introduce myself shouldn't I?"

The girl turned to him and blushed feriously. Apparently she hadn't noticed him before now.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she said.

"Harry, Harry Potter!" he told her smiling.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter?"

She began to glare at Ron, "I hope you didn't tell him." Ron gave a mischivious smiled

"Oh Gin, I thought you would have known me better than that. Of coarse I told him," Ron said to her. Her face became murderous.

"I'd threaten to kill you but I feel like rubbish so I guess your off the hook now aren't you?" Ginny said glaring daggers at him. Ron glared back. It was like a Weasley show down.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Once he laughed so did Hermione. Ron and Ginny shoot them the same looks they had been giving each other just a second ago. After some time of utter silience following the laughing fit as Hermione continued to read, Ron played sorted his chocolate frog cards, Ginny continued to look at Harry and Ron back and forth, and Harry sat there in the most unconfortable silience of his life, he decided to make concersation before he exploded.

"So," he said to Ginny, "which house do you think that you'll be in?"

Ginny looked up at him again and smiled. "I'm nearly possitive I'll make it into Gryffindoor like the rest of my family. If I don't though I can really handle anything except Slytherian. If I were a Slytherian I think I'd have to commit suicide."

Ron snorted, "You wouldn't need to. Mum and Dad would kill you for breaking a tradition, Percy might actually cry, and Fred and George would probably stare at you until it wasn't real anymore. They wouldn't be able to deal with it. I'm guessing though that they'll be the most forgiving out of the rest though. Even Bill and Charlie would be dissipointed."

Her eyes got a tad wider with fear, "What about you?"

He looked at her. "Ginny, your my little sister, even if you did make Slytherian I'd still be your friend. It's the way you and I work."

"Best friends," Ginny smiling.

"Since the day you were born eleven years ago Gin," Ron said.

"Wow Ronald," said Hermione, "That was amazingly touching."

"He was bound to have his moments Hermione," Harry laughed.

The serious tone of the conversation immediately lifted. Even though Ron and Ginny were best friends and probably always would be, they were still family, so they were at each other's throats often. Sadly, Ginny knew that if she some how managed to get into Slytherian, their relationship as friends would stop. It was the way he worked. They would be just be brother and sister after that, nothing more.

"We'd better get changed into our robes now," Hermione said, "We'll be getting off in just about half and hour."

With that the girls departed to change.

Ginny's name was at the end of the alaphibet and the professer she forgot the name of was already fast to T. That only left three letters until it was her turn. The thought made her vomit slightly. She hadn't forgotten the conversation on the train ride here.

"Weasley, Ginevera," she heard the lady call. It took Ginny everything she had not to vomit as she walked and sat on the stool.

The old tattered hat was placed on her head.

_Oh, your another Weasley are you? _It asked. Ginny nodded.

_Well does that mean you want to be in Gryffindoor? _She nodded again.

_In that case....WAIT! There's something in here. Something sly and quick like a fox...or a snake. Are you a snake, Ginevera Molly Weasley? _Ginny shook her head feriously, desperate to not be sorted into Slytherian. She couldn't say no to it though, it was always right wasn't it.

_You are soft, but bad tempered. Cold but warm. Careful, but brave. Plainfull, yet you spring into action at a moments notice. You seem to be the best of Slytherian and Gryffindoor young lady. I haven't seen someone as hard to sort as you since Harry Potter came up. How he ended up in Gryffindoor I will never know. You two are you much alike, but also very very different. Since I've already placed one __of you in Gryffindoor then I guess you should be in..._

_no, _She thought smally. This was it. She would be sorted into Slytherian and shunned by her family and friends. Worst of all, Harry Potter could never love a Slytherian.

"SLYTHERIAN!" the hat screamed.

The whole room became very silient. Ginny heard ever gasp from the Gryffindoors and everybody who knew the Weasley line. Percy actually fainted. Fred and George just looked at each other. The Slytherians remained silient and assumed this was some sort of sick joke. That's what everybody thought.

Ginny stood up sadly, her head down. She had just screwed up years of Weasley tradition. She was a Slytherian, the most foul thing to her family. She was dead to them now and she knew it.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you likes it:) please review with any suggestions or anything like that...i do realize that i changed some pretty major stuff...but i was really bored in Math class so blame to monotoned teacher from hell:)**


	2. important Author's Note

Hey guys, all of you who read this story...sorry about not updating and all...but im trying to decide something. I can't decide if I want to continue this story of not. I have a poll up on my profile. I would really appriciate it if all of you who are reading this would help me decide, so please vote on if i should continue it or not.

Thank you so much,

SinisisterGinny:)


End file.
